Journal of a Keyblade Master
by Horinging
Summary: A part of the legend says its weilder destroyed the world. This is his reason.


I don't own Kingdom Hearts. This is my opinion of what is going on in the world of Kingdom Hearts.

Journal of a Keyblade Master:

_**There she stood before me; the woman I loved. The one who I would give my life for, my soul, my heart. There she stood; looking beautiful as always her dark hair flowing behind her, her tanned tapering hands relaxed. Her blue eyes shined under her lashes. I loved her and perhaps she loved me but in the end it didn't really matter did it? Before this day ended one of us would die, by the hands of the other. All those who read this; know my tale**._

"Damn it Michiko what are you doing?" I stood there keyblade in hand; I felt it pulse gently against my palm. She turned around, a smile on her face. The first time I had ever seen her truly smile, all the times I had known her; loved her. I had never seen her smile like this. No I shook my head this couldn't be her. This wasn't her it was something else; some demon in control of her body.

_Why did I love?_

"Don't you see, my love." she approached closer; tendril's of darkness floated off her body swirling across her hands; wrapping themselves around her fingers.

"This is the worlds as they were." She turned; her hands pointing to the door.

"Behold, Kingdom Hearts. The worlds as they will be again."

_Is it because you loved me?_

"What are you talking about?" Confusion racked it's way through my mind.

"Can you not understand? This door is what we have both been searching for, this door will solve everything; all the problems in the world it would solve; ultimate knowledge."

_Did you really love me?_

"I don't understand." Her mouth twisted. "Of course you don't; one who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"Do you not see; the source of the heartless, it is not from this door, it is from us; the beings who exist on the world's. As long as we exist the heartless will exist; as long as darkness is allowed within are hearts"

She paused letting me absorb the information.

"You see. We are the source of the heartless, and the knowledge behind this door will help bring all of this to a end."

_Because I knew I loved you._

The Keyblade pulsed in my hand it seemed to want to connect with that door. I took my eyes away from it. It should have felt warm as it always had. Yet not now it was cold, the warmth it would offer me; seemed as if it was stripped away.

"Do you understand?"

I noticed that I had stopped facing her.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. I understand the heart is weak, yet it is also capable of being strong, the darkness will always exist; no matter what; darkness exist. Yet that's not what's important it's the fact that we don't give up."

I gripped the keyblade tighter almost dropping it from the cold that shot up my arm. I pointed it towards her.

_I loved you._

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you really willing, to destroy me. To destroy us." My heart clenched tightly, pain shot through quickly.

"There is no us." I responded. She smiled again. "Oh yes there is a us, she took my hand placing it on her abdomen. Do you feel it. Life; a new life." I pulled away. She started to laugh.

"Yes life, a new heart born just as you and I were; from darkness."

I backed up further finding myself at nothing but an edge. I couldn't handle it anymore it was to much. I clenched my head; tears leaked through my face.

_Yet now I just feel numb._

Michiko's hand rested on my shoulders. She knelt down her green eye's staring deep into mine. Her fingers reached out brushing a tear away.

"I love you, you know that. So join me. Together we can end this; we can bring paradise to each world. Once again they can be connected."

She kissed me gently. I gently pushed her away; "I'm sorry I can't." my voice shook, I cleared my throat. "I won't."

Michiko pulled away, her nails leaving a small scar on my right cheek..

"So you have come this far; and still you understand nothing."

_Now I just feel like a fool._

I stood up, feeling the darkness float over my body; yet this time I did not try to fight it.

"I understand. It was unclear at first but now I understand. Yet we do not have the right to change the world."

"You are a bigger fool then what I had thought; can you not see, it is a cycle of death. Each time another keyblade wielder comes and suffers the same fate. Nothing will change this! Nothing."

She was angry; her voice had raised to a high pitch.

"Why can you not understand I don't want to lose you."

She was almost crying now. Those tears; those damn tears. I always fell for them, I could never stand to see her crying.

"Michiko." I approached her reaching my hand out to her. She backed away her hair draping over her face.

"Fine then fool."

She turned her back to me walking for the open door, cocky; arrogant. Perhaps thinking that I did not have the heart to kill her. At a point of time, she would have been right. But my mind was clearer now; I saw everything as they were as they should be.

I pointed the keyblade to her back. She stop, turning to face me. She stretched her hand forward, the darkness encircled her. It was to deep I could not save her; no decision that we made now could have saved her.

I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine. For that one moment are hearts were entwined. I rushed in keyblade flashing...

_I held her in my arms; holding her tight. She attempted to smile, yet it faded from her face. It must had pained her to do so._ _The darkness surrounded us, but the keyblade held it off for now. That cursed blade._

"_I'm sorry." I turned my attention to the woman in my arms. I smiled at her; my heart wrenching painfully._

"_For what?" I asked "You have nothing to apologize for." _

_She shook her head almost wildly. "No Koishii; I tried to kill you."_

"_You weren't the first." _

_I tried my best at humor. And for awhile a smile appeared on her face_,_ yet once again like a flower it faded away. Things were quite, the darkness stretched towards us. As if it could sense that she was fading._

"_Goodbye. Teijo" She closed her eyes and a I saw a single tear leak out. I brushed it away softly caressing her face. I set her down gently._

_I stood up and grabbed the keyblade; I stared at it for awhile, this blade. Whatever it wanted it could do. Save the world. Or destroy it. _

_ I looked up, into the door. Kingdom Hearts. I flung the keyblade into its depths, and the darkness pounced on it as if it was a deranged animal. I slumped back down grabbing her and holding her close._

_The darkness seemed hesitant to grab me. Unsure of whether I would call the keyblade back. Anger filled my heart, rage. Everything needed to attract the darkness. Yet it still hesitated._

"_COME FOR ME!" I shouted out "COME FOR ME...!" the darkness rushed in._

**_One legend says that it's wielder saved the world, the other that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it._** **_I am one of those who doesn't remember anymore, nor do I bother to care._**

_**THE END**_

Michiko-Child of Beauty or The Righteous Way.

Teijo-Righteous.


End file.
